


Seungcheol's Fist

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, NSFW, Putaria pura, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Soonyoung recebera um vídeo adulto no chat do melhor amigo, e ele não conseguiu parar de pensar em como ele queria que seu namorado, Seungcheol, enfiasse a mão em si, igualzinho no vídeo.





	Seungcheol's Fist

**Author's Note:**

> OI GENTE, TUDO BEM COM VCS?! 
> 
> Seguinte, eu sempre tive vontade de escrever fisting, saca? Acho uma coisa mó excitante e pá, e meio que o aniversário da Alissa foi um ótimo contexto. 
> 
> AMOR, se você tiver lendo isso, eu sei que eu disse que ia postar dez da manhã, mas... não deu :) 
> 
> Tentei ir rápido pra conseguir postar saporra. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Soonyoung estava quente e trêmulo, gemendo com uma mão no seu membro e seus dedos em sua entrada, ondulando o corpo e rebolando contra as suas mãos. Na sua cabeça, as imagens daquele vídeo, daquele maldito vídeo, o causador de tudo aquilo, estavam impregnadas em sua memória.

Céus, como ele queria matar seu maldito melhor amigo por ter lhe mandado aquilo. Por ter lhe viciado naquilo sem ter a intenção.

Porra!

Choroso, ele gemeu, ofegando baixinho quando se fodeu com ainda mais força, roçando seu polegar e último dedo na entrada já preenchida, mas não tendo coragem de cumprir aquela vontade que lhe assombrava há tanto tempo. 

Tudo aquilo tinha começado há duas semanas, quando ele recebera o link de um vídeo, no chat do melhor amigo e o cara mais pervertido que ele conhecia: Jeonghan.

O link viera acompanhado de um "achei uma coisa interessante e acho que você vai gostar". E só Soonyoung soube o que passou na cabeça dele quando leu aquilo.

Não confiava muito nos gostos de Jeonghan.

No entanto, sua curiosidade falara mais alto.

Exitante, clicou no link, arregalando os olhos e suspirando exasperado quando uma página de um site porno abriu em seu celular.

Tinha que ser...

Após carregar um pouquinho, a imagem de uma bunda masculina, bem empinada, foi vista, o botão de play no centro e a barrinha com uma duração de 10 minutos no canto. Na legenda do vídeo, o termo "fisting" presente na tela, junto das palavras "in the sensitive gay guy" brilhando em letras brancas, e ele não fazia a mínima ideia se aquela frase estava gramaticamente correta.

Um tantinho mais curioso, alcançou seu fone de ouvido, jogado ao lado da sua cama, logo o conectando em seu celular e colocando um deles em um de suas orelhas. Se virou contra a porta, se encolhendo e escondendo o celular, para que ninguém visse nada, mesmo que ele estivesse sozinho em casa.

Deu play, sentindo seu quadril queimar quando, no primeiro frame, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi um gemido manhoso e baixinho, vindo do garoto vergonhosamente empinado, junto a um balançar de quadril.

Poucos segundos depois, um outro homem apareceu, segurando um lubrificante na mão, um Rolex bonito brincando no pulso dele. O homem despejou o lubrificante na mão com o Rolex, espalhando por seus dedos antes de espalhar pela entrada aparente do garoto empinado, mais um gemidinho manhoso sendo escutado.

Um tanto vermelho de vergonha, Soonyoung observou o homem penetrar três dedos dentro do buraquinho melado, um por um, gradativamente, os gemidos manhosos aumentando a medida que mais dedos o fodiam.

Quando um quarto e lento dedo foi inserido, a ereção de Hoshi pulsou, ainda presa na cueca dele, seu corpo se aquecendo quando o menino gemeu, alto e choroso, abrindo mais as pernas para o mindinho entrar, o expandindo de um jeito gostoso de ver.

O homem o fodeu com aqueles dedos algumas vezes, antes de tirá-los e se mexer, saindo da posição que estava, e Soonyoung realmente pensou que ele estava pronto para foder o menino com o seu pau.

Ledo engano.

O homem voltou rápido, novamente se ajoelhando atrás do garoto, mas cuidadosamente o virando na cama, o deixando deitado de barriga para cima, o membro de Soonyoung pulsando quando viu o pau abaixo da média do rapaz, que estava duro e apontando para cima, molhado de pré-gozo.

O homem molhou ainda mais sua mão no lubrificante, apenas para penetrar seus quatro dedos de novo, e o menino arqueou o quadril, tentando se expôr ainda mais.

Porra...

Após mais alguns movimentos, Soonyoung já se sentiu duro, melando sua cueca e vermelho de vergonha, seu baixo-ventre espalmando vez ou outro.

No entanto, foi com surpresa e espanto que Hoshi viu um quinto e último dedo sendo forçado, ainda mais lentamente, o polegar grosso vagarosamente tomando espaço naquela buraquinho tão apertado. Ao contrário do que pensou, o menino gemeu alto, abrindo mais as pernas e arqueando as costas, aprovando a sensação de sentir-se sendo tão aberto pelos cinco dedos do seu parceiro.

E foi quando a mão toda entrou, até o pulso, que Soonyoung gemeu junto do passivo, ofegando forte e apertando o celular em seus dedos, arfando ao perceber que o homem forçara tudo, até a parte onde o Rolex estava, um relógio muitíssimo parecido com o que Hoshi roubara do namorado.

Foi inevitavelmente montar uma imagem na sua cabeça, a imagem de Seungcheol o fodendo com sua mão, entrando até o pulso e saindo, o deixando dolorosamente aberto.

Com os olhos extremamente focados, Soonyoung assistiu quando o homem começou a se mexer, movendo sua mão para frente e para trás, como se estivesse socando-o, forte de um jeito que fazia com que o corpo do menino fosse para frente, se arrastando pelo colchão. O garoto, por sua vez, gemia alto, como se estivesse sentindo dor, mas o pau duro e pulsante não enganava; ele estava adorando aquilo.

Ao escutar um gemido mais alto, o Kwon percebeu que a mão do homem parara de se mexer, se mantendo parada no lugar, mas o garoto continuava gemendo, ainda mais alto, se fosse possível.

Grogue de tesão, Hoshi gemeu quando percebeu que o homem movia apenas os dedos, dedilhando o passivo à procura de algum coisa em específico. E quando o um menino gemeu ainda mais alto, Soonyoung choramingou, percebendo que o homem havia achado a próstata do seu parceiro, e devia estar a estimulando com os dedos.

O garoto começou a gemer alto, como se tivesse morrendo, enquanto se contorcia e arqueava as costas, apertando o lençol da cama abaixo dele, desesperado e trêmulo.

O homem pareceu impulsionado pelos gemidos, pois começara a mover sua mão novamente, ainda com os dedos pressionados do ponto doce do garoto, de um jeito tão gostoso de se ver...

O menino gozou rápido, arqueando ainda mais as costas e gritando alto, desesperadamente rebolando contra mão dentro de si, gemendo e chorando, tão, tão alto... Soonyoung teve que se surpreender por ele ter gozado forte daquele jeito com apenas um toque bruto daquele jeito na sua entrada, sem encostar no seu pau.

O vídeo fora cortado quando o homem retirou a mão de dentro do interior tão bem fodido, e o último close fora o cuzinho aberto piscando, vermelho e abertinho.

Logo depois que o vídeo terminou de rodar, ele respirou fundo, encarando a tela do seu celular, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ele tinha visto um vídeo de um menino sendo fodido pela mão do parceiro, tinha gostado e achado a coisa mais excitante do mundo.

Corado, gemeu baixinho, apertando suas coxas e sentindo sua ereção doer, pronta e afetada pelo vídeo, molhada com tanto pré-gozo que melava sua cueca.

Ofegante e necessitado, percebeu que queria mais, que queria ver mais vídeo de garotos sendo fodidos daquele jeito, que queria ser fodido daquele jeito. Rápido, pesquisou aquela palavra "fisting" na barra da pesquisa do site, o único termo que ele não conhecia, gemendo baixinho quando mais uma séria de vídeos apareceu, um mais gostoso que o outro.

Trêmulo, escolheu qualquer um, tirando suas roupas antes de apertar o play, uma de suas mãos já envolvendo seu membro teso e molhado.

E, enquanto o vídeo rodava, ele se tocou, bateu uma punheta enquanto via o garoto sendo tão bem fodido, a mão grossa do parceiro lhe abrindo com gosto, o arrombando todo e o fazendo gemer estupidamente alto.

 

**——|§|——**

 

Depois daquele dia, Soonyoung não conseguiu tirar mais aquele vídeo da cabeça. Não importava onde ele estava, ele não conseguia tirar parar de pensar naquilo naquelas imagens, não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles garotos gritando de prazer enquanto eram fodidos pelo punho de algum homem.

Soonyoung já perdera as contas de quantas vezes já se masturbara pensando naquilo, pensando em sentir um punho forte dentro de si, exatamente como nos vídeos. 

E o pior, era que ele queria aquele pulso.

Sempre, sempre que ele fantasiava, a imagem que vinha na sua cabeça era a mão do namorado o fodendo, daquele jeito bruto e sacana que Seungcheol tinha. Ele gemia quando pensava em sentir os dedos longos lentamente o alargando, apenas para abrir espaço para o punho forte, que lhe foderia com toda a força que Seungcheol tinha.

Porra...

O pior de tudo era quando ele pensava naquilo em público, como quando estava aula. Era tão, tão vergonhoso quando sua mente se perdia e pensava naquilo, era tão vergonhoso quando ele endurecia apenas com aquele pensamento.

D-droga, ele estava enlouquecendo.

Soonyoung já não conseguia mais se concentrar, não conseguia fazer mais nada sem pensar naquilo e ficar duro, não conseguia se manter focado quando aquele maldito tesão lhe consumia.

E aquilo não ia embora!

Não importava quantas vezes ele se masturbava, quando vezes ele gemia e gozava, aquela vontade não ia embora de jeito nenhum!

Naquele momento, ele estava sentado no sofá, limpo após um banho longo e levemente cansado pela punheta que batera no banho, pelo mesmo motivo que o atormentava pelas últimas duas semanas. Seus cabelos pretos estavam úmidos, seu corpo cansado e sensível, olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos puxadíssimos, reflexo das noites que passara sem dormir. 

Ele devia estar acabado. 

Muitíssimo ansioso, ele esperava pela chegada do namorado que, após entrar de férias na faculdade que fazia, na cidade vizinha, iria passar as próximas semanas no apartamento do Kwon, apenas para conseguir ficar aquele tempo todo com o seu amorzinho. 

A última vez que eles se viram foram há duas semanas, um dia antes de Hoshi receber a porra do vídeo. Seungcheol havia passado o feriado com ele, após uma hora de ônibus, mas não conseguiu ir de novo por causa do número de provas e trabalho que ele tinha que entregar. 

O coração de Soonyoung batia acelerado, uma fina corrente de excitação ultrapassando seu corpo, os pensamentos impuros sobre o que Seungcheol faria com ele o excitando lentamente. 

C-céus. 

Seu rosto estava vermelhinho de vergonha, e ele não fazia ideia de como iria se controlar, como conseguiria se controlar quando seu namorado começasse a lhe tocar. 

Ele estava tão sensível.

Ele iria vir tão rápido...

Foi com surpresa que ele escutou o som da cópia das chaves destrancando sua porta. Em um pulo, se levantou, correndo até a mesma e parando em sua frente, ciente de um possível volume presente na sua calça de moletom. 

Aquilo já era comum mesmo. 

A porta foi aberta rapidamente, revelando um Seungcheol com a mala nas mãos, um sorrisão no rosto e cabelos castanhos caídos por sobre a testa.

Oh... Ele tinha pintado o cabelo...

— Soon. — Seungcheol comprimento baixinho, assim assim que entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si ainda com o sorrisão no rosto.

Rapidamente, ele soltou a mala que segurava, jogando a mochila no chão e indo para cima do namorado, um gemido baixinho escapando dos lábios do Kwon quando Seungcheol lhe agarrou, apertando sua cintura e colando as bocas, doido de saudades. O beijo começou rápido, desejoso e afoito, e mais um gemido foi proferido quando Hoshi foi virado e prensado contra a porta, o corpo pouco maior do namorado cobrindo o seu.

Seungcheol apertou sua cintura com força, o prensando contra a madeira escura e colando os corpos, respirando fundo ao sentir os lábios gostosos do seu namorado de contato aos seus, aliviando sua saudade de sentir aquela boca gostosa. Soonyoung retribuíu o beijo do melhor jeito que conseguia, ainda levemente abalado pelo nervosismo de mais cedo, seu corpo se aquecendo apenas com carinho, uma ereção se formando em suas calças.

Céus, ele estava com tanta, tanta saudades do namorado; tanta saudades dos beijos dele; tantas saudades da pegada possessiva... Ele não conseguiria aguentar. Que vergonha.

— Soonyoung. — Seungcheol murmurou, assim que se afastaram, um sorriso levemente maldoso e excitado nos lábios macios, seu quadril se esfregando no quadril do Kwon. — O que é isso, hm?

— C-cheol... — Hoshi choramingou, apertando os olhos e escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço do namorado, tentado a moer seu quadril contra o dele. — N-não é nada...! — Ele não podia ceder, não podia...

— Nada? — riu divertido, esfregando seus quadris com ainda mais força, sorrindo pervertido ao ver Soonyoung jogar a cabeça para trás, se contorcendo e tentando desesperadamente não rebolar contra si.

Ele não o podia fazer. O que Seungcheol pensaria ao vê-lo duro daquele jeito por causa de uma vontade tão imunda? Era provável que ele não se importasse muito, mas Hoshi estava muito aflito e necessitado para pensar racionalmente.

— N-nada! — Ele gritou, apertando os ombros do namorado e o fazendo se afastar do seu corpo quente, sua cueca já melada de pré-gozo. — N-não é nada, S-Seungcheol! — Ele soluçou quando Seungcheol apertou seu quadril com força, sem entender o que acontecia.

Céus, Soonyoung estava tão envergonhado, se sentia tão imundo por estar todo melado daquele jeito, como um garoto que não se aguentava. Ele devia ter vergonha e parar de agir como uma vadia.

— Amor? Você está bem? — Relutante, Seungcheol se afastou, o cenho franzindo enquanto ele observava o namorado se contorcer, vermelho de vergonha, um volume nada tímido no meio das pernas.

— N-não, e-eu não e-estou bem, C-Cheol! — Ele soluçou, apertando os ombros do maior, choramingando ao sentir mais e mais pré-gozo escorrer pelo seu membro, sua excitação pingando na sua cueca. — E-eu pensei que ia aguentar... Q-que eu ia conseguir ficar com você s-sem me excitar todo... M-mas eu não consigo, Seungcheol! 

— Se excitar? — Seungcheol franziu o cenho, a palavra um tanto maliciosa o deixando ainda mais confuso. — Amor, me explique o que está acontecendo, por favor, eu posso ajudar. — prometeu, apertando a cintura do namorado com força, pressionando os quadris novamente, vendo o Kwon se contorcer em seu agarre.

— É-é vergonhoso, S-Seungcheol... — Tentou argumentar, gemendo baixinho quando o pau do mais velho roçou contra o seu, se esfregando em si.

— Vamos, amor... Seu namorado quer te ajudar. Vou fazer tudo que puder. — prometeu, lambendo os lábios e prensando o Kwon na parede novamente, o estimulando por sobre as vestes. — O que te deixou assim?

— E-eu... — Desesperado, ele tentou formar uma explicação, gemendo baixo com o carinho superficial e gostoso. — ... recebi um vídeo d-do Jeonghan, u-um dia depois de você ter ido embora. — Seu rosto estava pegando fogo, pré-porra melando sua cueca. — N-nele... tinha um cara que... que fodia um menino com o... com o p-punho... — Apertou os olhos com força. — E-eu vi o vídeo... e-eu gostei muito. D-desde então, e-eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, Seungcheol! E-eu quero... e-eu quero tanto! — Ele soluçou a última parte, ciente do qual bagunçado foi a sua explicação, mas aquilo era o melhor que ele podia.

— Você... — Seungcheol franziu o cenho, um sorriso maldoso se formando nos seus lábios. — Quer praticar fisting? É isso? — Ele falou aquilo como se fosse uma coisa tão simples... Hoshi choramingou baixinho.

— E-eu quero sim, m-muito... — Envergonhado demais, Soonyoung assentiu, abaixando o olhar e apertando os ombros do namorado com força, gemendo baixinho quando o quadril dele se esfregou no seu com mais força, a medida que o corpo dele se colava mais ao seu.

— Oh, amor... Você está pensando nisso tem semanas, certo? Você deve estar morrendo de tesão e necessidade, hm? — Ali estavam, as palavras maliciosas que envergonhavam Soonyoung e o fazia melar ainda mais a cueca. — Excitado e desejoso, sem ter o que quer mas sem conseguir para de pensar nisso. — Ele sussurrou maldoso, enterrando seu rosto no ombro do namorado e lhe mordiscando a pele quente do seu pescoço.

— S-Seungcheol... — O Kwon balbuciou, apertando os olhos e choramingando baixinho, se arrepiando forte. — Por favor... — pediu baixinho, sem conseguir se conter, ele precisava da mão do namorado, precisava.

— Você quer isso, hm? Quer que eu te foda com os meus dedos, só 'pra abrir espaço para minha mão entrar? Te deixar cheiinho por dentro... — Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, esfregando os quadris com ainda mais força.

— C-Cheol! — Sem conseguir aguentar, Soonyoung gritou, arqueando as costas e se contorcendo forte quando seu orgasmo chegou, súbito e sem aviso, o fazendo melar ainda mais sua cueca.

— Soonyoung...? — Sem entender, Seungcheol se afastou, descolando do namorado e abrindo um sorriso ainda mais pervertido com a visão, rindo maldoso ao ver uma mancha branca melar a parte da frente do moletom do Kwon. — Você gozou, hm? — Riu baixinho, apertando a cintura fina com força.

Envergonhado, Soonyoung assentiu, apertando os ombros do maior e desviando o olhar, respirando fundo e gemendo quando as duas mãos firmes do mais velho se prenderam no seu quadril, o puxando e o colocando no colo do Choi.

— Seungcheol...? — Hoshi chamou, sem entender, ainda llevemente tonto pelo orgasmo. — O-o que você...

— Eu vou te levar para o seu quarto, Soonyoung. — Seungcheol disse, segurando nas coxas do namorado e o segurando nos braços, lentamente os levando para o quarto dele. — Não quero te foder com o meu punho na parede da sala. — Soonyoung choramingou baixinho.

Envergonhado, Hoshi permitiu ser levado para o seu quarto, se agarrando no pescoço do maior e se apoiando nele, enterrando sua cabeça no ombro desse, gemendo sempre que seu membro sensível roçava na barriga dele. Eles chegaram no quarto do Kwon rapidamente, e o mesmo gemeu de leve quando fora deitado na cama, com todo o carinho que o namorado tinha.

— Você pode ficar de quatro para mim, hm? — O mais velho pediu, sorrindo malicioso ao se afastar. — E tira essa roupa enquanto eu vou pegar uma coisa na minha mala? — Como negar um pedido daquele?

Ansioso, Soonyoung assentiu, se ajoelhando na cama e tirando sua roupa, mal percebendo quando o namorado saiu do cômodo, o deixando sozinho na cama. Rápido, se colocou na posição requisitada, empinando sua bunda e apoiando seu corpo nos cotovelos, prontinho para o que iria vir.

Seu coração batia acelerado, excitado. Oh, ele nem conseguia acreditar! Ele finalmente teria aquilo que ele queria, depois de duas semanas agonizando em vontade... Ele já estava tão ansioso!

Seu corpo ainda estava um tanto mole pelo orgasmo recente, muito melhor do que aqueles que ele andava arrancando de si, pelo simples fato do seu namorado ter o criado.

Ele amava tanto Seungcheol...

Estava tão distraído que mal percebera quando o dito cujo voltou para o quarto, seu corpo sobressaltando quando uma mão quente lhe tocou a bunda, os dedos ágeis acariciando a pele.

— Está tudo bem? — Seungcheol perguntou doce, um tanto preocupado, mas não parado de lhe acariciar a bunda. — Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

— E-eu preciso... — Na esperança de que o namorado entendesse e parasse de lhe provocar, Soonyoung rebolou de leve, movendo sua bunda de um lado para o outro, bem na frente do seu namorado.

— Pois bem... Me avise se lhe machucar. — Ele lhe acariciou a bunda novamente, antes de desce e deixar um beijo no meio das suas costas, carinhoso de um jeito até um pouco incomum, mas Soonyoung adorou.

— Fique calmo. — orientou, abrindo algum tipo de pacote, antes de levar uma coisa gosmenta em direção ao buraquinho do Kwon. — Isso aqui vai te deixar molhadinho para mim. — A voz era maliciosa, e Hoshi gemeu ao sentir uma bolinha lentamente tomar espaço no seu interior, logo sendo firmemente engolida pelas suas paredes, causando uma leve ardência.

— O-o que...? — perguntou, sem entender, gemendo manhoso quando mais uma daquelas bolinhas fora forçada para dentro, acompanhando a primeira.

— Eu comprei isso ontem, e queria testar com você. — Seungcheol sorriu, usando dois dos seus dedos para forçar as bolinhas o mais fundo possível. — E essa é, sem dúvidas, uma ótima situação para isso. — Ele forçou uma terceira e última bolinha. — Agora... só precisamos esperar um pouquinho.

Como se em resposta ao que Seungcheol disse, Soonyoung arqueou as costas ao sentir aquela primeira bolinha estourar, em um pop mudo, liberando uma grande quantidade de lubrificante, o melando por dentro. Em reação, a segunda estourou, logo antes da terceira, o fazendo se tremer todo e o enchendo de lubrificante.

— Vamos ver... — Quando Seungcheol viu um pouco da gosma escorrer para fora, foi rápido em forçar dois dos seus dedos para dentro, testando para ver o quão molhado ele estava.

— Seungcheol... — Soonyoung balbuciou, ofegante e mole, gemendo manhoso quando os dois dedos entraram completamente. — Isso... — Fechou os olhos, ronronando manhoso com a sensação deliciosa.

Os dedos de Seungcheol eram incríveis...

—Você está tão molhadinho... — Ele observou, voz pingando de tesão, seu caralho pulsando na sua cueca, já doido para se enterrar dentro daquele buraco que engolia seus dedos com tanto gosto. No entanto, ele iria lhe dar o seu punho primeiro. — Prontinho 'pra o meu punho, hm? — Moveu seus dedos, rapidamente, apenas para penetrar o terceiro, o abrindo lentamente.

— P-prontinho 'pro seu punho, Cheol... E-eu 'tô pronto... — balbuciou, movendo seu quadril contra os dedos tão gostosos, se fodendo na mão do namorado.

— Tenha calma, Soonyoung, eu vou cuidar de você. — Segurou o quadril do namorado com a mão livre, o mantendo parado no lugar, enquanto metia três dedos nele, se preparando para colocar o quarto.

Meteu aqueles dedos por um tempo, estocando-o e vendo-o gemer, quase desesperado, arrastado e manhoso.

— Vou colocar o quarto. — Avisou, antes de colocar o dito cujo, o penetrando lentamente e esticando as paredes do namorado, escutando-o gemer manhoso. — Dói?

— N-não... — Hoshi gaguejou, gemendo choroso ao sentir o dedo entrando completamente dentro dele, o deixando cada vez mais cheio. — E-enfia... enfia o outro... — implorou, tentando mover seu quadril, ansioso para realizar aquele desejo que vinha consumindo há tanto tempo.

— Espere um pouco, não seja apressado. —  repreendeu, deixando um tapa fraco em uma das bandas fofas, apenas para enfatizar, a medida que enfiava os seus dígitos completamente.

— Desculpe... — Soonyoung conseguiu balbuciar, gemendo manhoso e arqueando as costas, choramingando baixinho quando os dedos começaram a tomar um ritmo, forte e rápido.

— Isso... — Quando o buraco apertado se contraiu com mais força, a medida que Hoshi espalmava, Seungcheol decidiu parar, lentamente retirando seus dedos do buraco melado.

— Eu vou me sentar na cama, e você vai ficar de quatro por cima das minhas pernas, de lado e com a bunda empinada, certo? — perguntou retórico, a medida que se levantava e alcançava o frasco de lubrificante, ignorando as bolinhas com gel. — Agora.

Meio grogue e tremendo de tesão, Soonyoung engatinhou pela cama e se colocou por cima das pernas de Seungcheol, de lado e com a bunda empinada, logo assim que ele se sentou na borda da cama, seu traseiro em direção à parede e seu rosto encarando a cabeceira da cama.

— Ótimo, ótimo. — Uma das mãos quentes acariciou a bunda do Kwon, com carinho. — Fique quietinho. — disse, melando mais ainda sua mão com o lubrificante, aproveitando e jogando um pouco no buraquinho do Soonyoung, que piscava.

— Respire fundo. — orientou, raspando três de seus dedos no cuzinho melado. — Eu vou enfiar com cuidado. — Sua outra mão fez um carinho no cabelo suado, entrelaçando os fios negros nos dedos.

Soonyoung respirou fundo ao sentir aqueles três dedos lentamente sendo forçados para dentro de si, o enchendo com os dígitos longos. Eles se mexeram algumas vezes, indo para frente e para trás, pouco antes do quarto ser forçado, fazendo sua entrada arder levemente e o seu quadril tremer fraco, tentando rebolar contra os dígitos.

— Com cuidado... — Seungcheol murmurou, e Soonyoung gemeu alto ao sentir o quinto e último dedo sendo forçado, o polegar, seu buraco se abrindo para receber a mão do seu namorado, seu pau pulsando e expulsando pré-gozo.

— S-Seungcheol... — Soonyoung conseguiu choramingar, arqueando as costas e revirando os olhos quando o resto da mão fora lentamente forçado para dentro, entrando até o pulso.

— Sim, sim, assim mesmo, bem abertinho... — murmurou contente, mantendo o seu punho parado, seus dedos esticados tocando fundo dentro do namorado. — Dói?

— Arde um p-pouquinho... — confessou, apertando o lençol em seus dedos e respirando fundo, balbuciando manhoso quando os dedos se mexeram dentro dele, mas sem sair do lugar, como se testassem o local.

— Como você se sente? — Seungcheol perguntou novamente, ainda movendo seus dedos, dedilhando o buraquinho adoravelmente expandido, sentindo-o apertar sua mão e vendo Soonyoung ofegar, tremendo em êxtase.

— T-tão... hmmm... — O Kwon gemeu quando a mão do namorado chacoalhou dentro dele. —... T-tão c-cheio... — choramingou, arqueando as costas e sentindo seus olhos se molharem quando o punho do maior se moveu dentro de si, para frente e para trás.

— Cheio do jeitinho que você queria? — Seungcheol moveu sua mão um pouco mais forte, batendo seus dedos firmemente na entrada tão bem cheia, estocando-o rápido.

Sem conseguir responder, Soonyoung assentiu, cedendo e se apoiando nos cotovelos, empinando-se na mão que o fodia tão gostoso, não resistindo à vontade de rebolar contra o punho. Seu pau pulsava, vazando pré-gozo e melando a coxa do namorado, formando uma pequena mancha na calça que ele usava.

— Você está apertando minha mão com tanta força... — O Choi murmurou, estranhamente satisfeito, observando com deleite aquele cuzinho gostoso lhe engolindo a mão, a bunda empinada trêmula e as coxas ameaçando falhar. Seu pau pulsou, aprisionado na calça, o volume nada discreto quase rasgando a calça escura.

Droga, ele queria tanto foder Hoshi...

Porra...

Manhoso, Soonyoung gemeu, remexendo os dedos dos pés e ofegante. Os olhos puxadinhos se arregalaram quando sentiu os dedos do namorado atingindo um ponte específico, socando sua próstata com três dedos.

— S-Seungcheol...! — gritou sôfrego, arqueando as costas e rebolando ainda mais forte, usando do pouco de forçar que tinha nas suas pernas para se foder contra a mão grande.

— Eu achei, né? É bom aqui, hm? — Dedilhou o ponto doce, movendo sua mão para frente e para trás, a medida que movia seus dedos, brincando com a próstata do namorado.

— C-céus... — Soonyoung gemeu alto, choramingando sôfrego quando sentiu seus braços cedendo, o forçando a se apoiar nos seus ombros, desesperadamente se agarrando nos lençóis de cama. — D-duro... — balbuciou manhoso ao sentir o caralho duro do namorado roçando na lateral do seu corpo.

— Duro, amor? — Por um momento, Seungcheol não entendeu o que Soonyoung queria dizer, um gemido rouco escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir o namorado se remexer, roçando no seu membro preso. — Ah, babe... sim, nenê. Eu estou tão duro, você vê? — Estocou forte, fazendo o corpo gostoso ir para frente e para trás, se esfregando ainda mais em si.

— Hmm... — gemeu manhoso, choramingando baixinho e dengoso quando os dedos insistentes lhe cutucaram o pontinho doce novamente, fodendo seu cuzinho. — E-eu posso... A-ah... eu posso chupar, p-por favor...? — Soonyoung nem sabia mais o que falava, o prazer  forte o deixando completamente tonto.

— Me chupar? É isso que você quer? — perguntou rouco, movendo sua mão um pouco mais devagar, deixando Soonyoung pensar.

— É q-que você 't-tá t-tão duro... — murmurou, envergonhado e manhoso como um gatinho carente.

— Garoto bonzinho.

Lento, Seungcheol tirou sua mão de dentro do rapaz mais novo, tudo de uma vez, um "ploc" alto sendo escutaro quando o punho largo saiu, deixando a entrada dilatada incrivelmente vazia. Em resposta, Soonyoung choramingou, apertando os olhinhos e rebolando a bunda de leve, com saudade de sentir a mão gostosa o fodendo tão bem.

— Pode ir um pouco mais para trás, amor? Sair de cima das minhas pernas. — Embora ele tivesse pedido, Seungcheol usara de suas mãos para mover o namorado, o puxando para o lado e o fazendo deitar a cabeça em sua coxa.

— Cheol... — Soonyoung balbuciou baixinho, trêmulo e ofegante, observando com os olhos famintos quando o namorado começou a desabotoar os botões da calça, logo descendo o zíper e a puxando para baixo, até revelar a cueca escura, com um volume nem um pouco discreto. Manhoso, Soonyoung esfregou sua bochecha na ereção marcada, sentindo a sua própria escorrer, melando a cama, sua entrada piscando, faminta.

— Faça com carinho, amor. — Seungcheol abaixou sua cueca, seu membro dando um pequeno salto para fora, batendo na bochecha do namorado. Com carinho, o Choi acariciou os fios escuros do cabelo dele, gemendo rouco quando ele lhe lambeu a glande.

Tomando cuidado com os dentes, Soonyoung colocou metade da ereção do namorado na boca, sugando dedicado e ronronando ao redor do membro grosso e um tanto comprido, um choramingo escorrendo e vibrando no caralho duro quando a mão do namorado agarrou sua bunda, deixando um tapa em uma das bandas, antes de, subitamente, infiltrar três dedos no cuzinho gostoso. 

— Tome cuidado para não engasgar, amor. —Seungcheol lembrou, o fodendo um pouquinho com os dedos, logo penetrando o quarto, e depois o último, a entrada abertinha se abrindo quando ele forçou o punho, até o pulso. — Tão abertinho... — Em resposta, Hoshi apenas gemeu, fechando os olhos e choramingando contra o pau que chupava ao sentir o seu ponto doce sendo socado novamente.

No entanto, diferente de antes, Seungcheol não fora cuidadoso.

O Kwon gritou quando a mão do namorado se fechou, o punho sendo cerrado, outro grito choroso escapando quando ele, quase que literalmente, lhe socou, movendo seu punho forte e rápido, sem sair de dentro dele, um pouco reprimido pelas paredes que lhe apertavam com tanta força. 

Os golpes não paravam de vir, um depois do outro, e Seungcheol parecia se divertir, pois gemia e ria baixinho sempre que o corpo um pouco menor do namorado ia para frente e para trás. Com dificuldade, Soonyoung continuava naquela tarefa de chupar o mais velho, sem conseguir raciocinar direito, tremores fortes lhe assolando o corpo, seu pau duro pulsando e a escorrendo pré-gozo. 

O-Oh... ele ia gozar... 

— Seu cuzinho está tão melado... — O Choi murmurou, satisfeito, socando forte e cutucando a próstata sensível, sem dó ou piedade. — Tomando meu punho tão bem. — Sorriu, sua outra mão acariciando os cabelos macios do menor, o incentivando a chupar seu pau, mas sem o forçar.

O pau em sua boca não deixava Soonyoung respirar corretamente, mas ele mal se importava. Ele apenas gemia, rebolando o quadril de leve e gemendo ao redor do pau grosso, seus olhos já molhados de lágrimas, essas ameaçando escorrer.

Em um determinado momento, quando Seungcheol forçara sua mão com um pouco mais de força, Soonyoung gemeu mais alto, desesperado, um gemido escorrendo do lábios do Choi ao sentir ele lhe acolher quase que completamente, e ficar lá, apenas o engolindo, sem mexer o rosto, a língua macia brincando com sua extensão. O Kwon começou a gemer mais alto, e suas mãos se moveram até alcançarem uma das coxas grossas do namorado, apertando a carne coberta pela calça e descontando as sensações tão boas.

Oh, ele se sentia tão, tão fodidamente bem, aquilo era uma delícia. .

— Eu vou fazer você gozar tão gostoso, hm? Só pela minha mão... — prometeu, gemendo rouco e estocando-o ainda mais forte, atingindo a próstata sensível em todas as vezes, já sabendo que ele estava próximo.

Ele queria ver Soonyoung gozar pelo seu punho.

Contente com a promessa, Soonyoung rebolou ainda mais forte, pronto para gozar, seu pau pulsando e tremendo no meio de suas pernas, vazando pré-porra, como uma torneirinha aberta, sua bunda deliciosamente preenchida, seus olhos apertando e molhados, seu corpo suado e quente; Uma perdição... 

Soonyoung mal percebera quando começara a chorar, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelos seus olhos pequenos, em resposta ao prazer avassalador, seu rosto quente se molhando com as lágrimas, que se misturavam com a saliva que escorria pela sua boca, e o pré-gozo que vazava do membro em sua cavidade. 

— O-oh... hm... eu vou gozar, Hoshi. — Subitamente, Seungcheol avisou, jogando a cabeça para trás e revirando os olhos, forçando o seu punho o máximo possível para dentro do cuzinho quente, gemendo rouco ao sentir a boca quente ao redor do seu pau, o engolindo com ainda mais dedicação, como se o incentivasse a gozar na cavidade molhada. 

E, quando ele veio, fez questão de encher toda a boca do namorado com sua porra, o tocando no pontinho sensível dele, quase que ao mesmo tempo, apenas para vê-lo gozar segundos depois, gritando e chorando, agora sem o pau em sua boca, seu quadril tremendo e o seu pau vazando gozo, intocado, no orgasmo mais forte que ele tivera em sua vida. 

Porra, aquilo fora tão bom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário Alissa, sua coisinha mais fofa de vida. Te desejo muitas felicidades, anos de vida, piripi pórópó.
> 
>  
> 
> E VÊ SE ASSUME O JEONGHAN LOGO!!
> 
> Twitter da Alissa: https://twitter.com/seungcherry  
> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Meu curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_ChanHy


End file.
